General bearings are used to locate shaft parts, so that it can rotate flexibly. However, the general machine parts with the capable of axial displacement can not be produced. For the mechanisms with the capable of both rotation and axial displacements, such as the motion of rub squeeze rollers, the applications of general bearings will make the mechanism complicated.
In order to simplify mechanical structure of rub squeeze rollers and change rotary motion into reciprocating linear motion, the invention discloses a curved trench ball bearing.